


Enough

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Henry doesn't see what’s right in front of him until it’s too late
Kudos: 5





	Enough

You’ve been friends with him for the last few years. It never mattered to you that he was famous; to you, he was just Henry. The guy who always made you laugh at his atrocious selfie angles. Your friend who spoke as passionately about history as he did his latest gaming conquests. The same one you were excited to see any time he was back in town so you rearranged your schedule to accommodate him. The guy you spent more than one evening listening to bemoan his relationship woes and why couldn’t he find the right one for him. The man you had been pining over ever since you’d met him.

You lived for those moments where he’d smile at you because you brought him his favorite homemade cookies. You liked when you got to see him when he picked up Kal from your place after he had a date. It warmed your heart when he called you up because he was bored and needed a distraction and who better than his best gal. Your heart beat faster when you’d shyly hand him a new silly handmade hat you found; he’d pick you up and spun you around in a great big hug as he thanked you for the crocheted lion. 

You’d hope that someday he’d see what had been right under his nose the whole time. The friend who was desperately in love with him and wanted nothing more than just to be with Henry, the boy from Jersey, and not Henry the actor. 

And then, for what seemed like the millionth time in a row, he blew into town like a whirlwind with another girlfriend on his arm. Like all the others, she was beautiful—someone worthy of being with him. Unlike you. Even though it’d happened a dozen times before, you’d finally reached your limit; you accepted your defeat. You’d never be like them and he’d never see you in any other light than his friend. You realized it was time to stop waiting for him and to live your own life. You were done pining for a man who would never see you as anything more than a friend.

Putting him out of your mind, you set out to figure out your life without Henry. The first step was to focus on your career. You suddenly became too busy to meet up whenever his schedule allowed, choosing to take opportunities that you’d normally have passed upon when he was in town. You didn’t have the time to bake him his favorite cookies as you started going out with your colleagues and other networking opportunities. Though you missed Kal, you declined the last minute drop offs as you started going out on your own dates. All in all, your life no longer revolved around Henry. 

What made it worse was that he didn’t seem to notice. Sure, he thought it was odd you were busier than you usually are but he was preoccupied with his latest girlfriend; like always, he threw himself wholeheartedly in the new relationship. Until, like all the other times, this one didn’t work out either. He called you up to vent about the latest failure. Except you didn’t return his calls. That was odd. He left a message for you to call him back but you never did. When he did hear from you, it was obvious you were busy and quickly hung up before he had a chance to tell you about the latest break up. He tried texting you to see if you wanted to come over for a movie night. Your short response declining without a reason struck him as out of character. As time went on, he became increasingly aware that you were avoiding him. 

After weeks of mostly silence Henry decided he’d have enough. Ringing your doorbell, he waited impatiently. As soon as you opened your door he rushed in.

“I guess come on in,” you muttered sarcastically. 

“Why aren’t you picking up your phone?” he loudly asked. “I thought you died.” He started pacing around your living room while you slowly closed your front door. His eyes suddenly took in the state of your home: there were cardboard boxes everywhere and it was surreal to see your place so bare. In his haste to see you, he hadn’t realized what he’d walked in on. 

“Are you going somewhere?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I suppose that’s what one does when their things are in moving boxes.” You return to placing more items in boxes before taping them up. Your eerily calm demeanor disturbed him. 

“Where?”

“I got a new job so I’m moving.” 

“What part of town are you moving to?”

“Washington D.C.” 

“What?!” Henry sputtered in surprise. “What do you mean you’re moving to Washington D.C? As in the States?” 

You calmly replied, “Exactly that. The Smithsonium offered me a position that I couldn’t pass up so I accepted it.”

“But...but...what about your life here?” he asked incredulously.

“I didn’t really have any reason to stay.”

“What about your family? Your friends?”

“We can zoom, text, or call. It’s not like there’s not a world of technology to help. The time difference isn’t too bad,” you calmly responded. 

“What about me? You didn’t even tell me. I thought—”

You cut him off. “You thought what? That I’d stay here forever, pining after you?” His questions finally got under your skin and you were incensed by his sudden appearance. 

Surprised by your reaction, Henry confusedly began, “What? No, I mean…”

“What?” you spat. “You want me to be here, your faithful little dog following you around, doing anything and everything just to get crumbs of affection? Is that what you mean?” He stood there with an open mouth, surprised at your outburst. “Or was it so I could stroke your ego when you parade your girlfriends around but they weren’t giving you enough attention? You knew you could call me up and I’d be there just to make you feel like the big man? Was that it?” 

“No, I never thought that.” Henry was at a loss at your accusations. 

“No, you never thought about me or my feelings or my needs at all,” you mumbled, the anger suddenly leaving you. You looked around at the current state of your flat. Taking a deep breath, you sighed dejectedly. “You know what? I don’t have time for this. I need to finish packing so I think it’s time for you to leave. Thanks for stopping by Henry and good luck.” You started to lead him towards the front door. 

Coming to his senses, he realized you were trying to kick him out. “No!” he frantically shouted. “We need to talk about this!”

“What’s there to talk about? I got a job. It requires me to relocate. There’s nothing to discuss.” 

“But…”

“And I don’t need your permission, Henry. You’re not my father or my boyfriend—not that it matters either way; I’m a grown woman.” With a push, you got him outside your door. 

He looked at you with those sad puppy dog eyes that you used to want to drown in. Now they reminded you of all the times he took you for granted, of how many tears you've cried over him. You walled your heart against the assault of those eyes you still loved but knew you had to give up.

In a low voice, he pleaded, “But I’m going to miss you.” You laughed harshly at his words. Narrowing his eyes, he added, “I’m serious.”

You tried to stifle the laugh and barely succeeded. Bitterness seeped into your tone. “No, you won’t miss me. You’re going to miss the person who loved you so much you didn’t have to love them back.” You saw his eyes flash with realization of his selfishness. “And I did love you, Henry. The real you behind all the Hollywood glam. But that was never enough, not for you. And you know what I finally realized? It’s time to love me more. Goodbye, Henry.”

As the door closed on him, he stood there dumbfounded, taken aback by the realization that he’d lost you.


End file.
